lego_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
2012 LEGO Harry Potter Sets
Since this is probably the last year, I made up one set for each movie. Sorcerer's Stone Set: Privet Drive Minifigures: Harry Potter, Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley Models: Dursley's House Section #1, Dursley's House Section #2 Creatures: None Price: $29.99 Pieces: Around 300 Special Effects; Letter trapdoor Notes: The interior of section one has a staircase with the cupboard under it. In the cupboard there is a small bed and a mini LEGO Knight on a table. The wall can open like a door. The second floor has Harry's bedroom with a bed, a cage, and a desk with a lamp and a book. The second section has the living room and kitchen which has a bed, a TV, a sink, an oven, and a counter. The next floor only has letters that can rest on top of a trapdoor, and if you open the trapdoor which drops the letters in the living room. Vernon is redesigned. Petunia and Dudley are new. Chamber of Secrets Set: The Chamber of Secrets Minifigures: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Gilderoy Lockhart, Tom Riddle, Ginny Weasley, Moaning Myrtle Models: Salazar Slytherin Statue, Bathroom, Chamber (with snake skeleton) Creatures: Basilisk, Fawkes Price: $59.99 Pieces: Around 500 Special Effects: Bathroom trapdoor to chamber, Basilisk Launcher Notes: Ginny's double-sided head this time has a sleeping side and a happy side. Moaning Myrtle's pieces are transperant, being the first minifigure like that. Gildery Lockhart and Tom Riddle are redesigned. Moaning Myrtle is exclusive. Prisoner of Azkaban Set: Hogsmeade Village Minifigures: Harry Potter (Sweater), Ron Weasley (Sweater), Hermione Granger (Sweater), Neville Longbottom (Sweater), Sirius Black (Azkaban Uniforms), Peter Petigrew, Madame Rosmerta, Abetforth Dumbledore, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall (Sweater), Cornelius Fudge (Sweater) Models: The Shrieking Shack, Honeydukes, The Three Broomsticks, Goat Stable, Street lamp, bench Creatures: Scabbers, Crookshanks, Padfoot, Trevor, Goat, Spider Price: $149.99 Pieces: Around 2,000 Special Effects: Shrieking Shack's Wobbling, Collapsing Bed (Shrieking Shack), Trapdoor in Honeydukes. Notes: The interior of the Three Broomsticks has a small bar, a shrunken head, and a table. The second floor has another table and a desk. The interior of the Honeydukes has a trapdoor that leads to a very very thin passage that Harry can crawl through. His invisability cloak is down there, along with a spideweb. The second floor has a table with a cashier and a galleon. There is also a shelf with some ice cream and chocolate frogs. The next floor has a rack full of lolipops and has a bag of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans. The inside of the Shrieking shack has a collapsing bed and a small desk on the first floor. The second floor has turning thing so Sirius or Petigrew can transform. Peter Petigrew, Sirius Black, Professor McGonagall, Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Padfoot are all redesigned. Cornelius Fudge, Madame Rosmerta, and Abetforth Dumbledore are all exclusive. Goblet of Fire Set: Dragon Challenge Minifigures: Harry Potter (Dragon Challenge), Cedric Diggory (Dragon Challenge), Fleur Delacuer (Dragon Challenge), Mad-Eye Moody, Igor Karkoff,Ron Weaslie Models: Judge Stand, Bleachers, Broomlauncer / rock, rock with egg Creatures: Norwegian Richback Price: $39.99 Pieces: Around 400 pieces. Special Effects: Broom launching, shaking judges stand, magnetic hand. Notes: This time, Harry has a magne Order of the Phoenix Set: Ministry of Magic Minifigures: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Arthur Weasley (Ministry), Bellatrix Lestrange, Lord Voldemort, Cornelius Fudge, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks. Models: Main Room, Wizengamot, Department of Mysteries, The Veil Room Creatures: Spider Price: $119.99 Pieces: Around 1,200 Special Effects: Wizengamot Cage Opens, Falling Prophecy Shelves, Vanish through veil (paper hangs from it), Floo Powder, Tonk's hair color changes in water Notes: Arthur Weasley, Cornelius Fudge are redesigned. Kingsley and Bellatrix are exclusive to this set. Bellatrix is hard-to-find and so is Lord Voldemort. The main room has a floo powder fireplace on the left and right sides, and in the center is a phone booth. There is a banner of Cornelius Fudge on the ceiling. The Wizengamot has some chairs next to a large cage with spikes inside. The Department of Mysteries has two s helves with prophecies on them. They can fall down. There is also a spider web. In the veil room all there is is a veil. Half-Blood Prince Set: Horcruxe Cave Minifigures: Harry Potter, Professor Dumbledore, Inferius (x4) Models: Poison Drink, small island, rowboat Creatures: Spider, Bat Price: $19.99 Pieces: Around 100 Special Features: Cave can catch on fire Notes: The cave has only a small island that the drink was on. It is sloped slightly up to the poison drink wih the locket in it. The table with the lacket can turn and reveal fire. The rowboat has two oars and a chain that can connect to the island. Deathly Hallows Set: Godric's Hallow Minifigures: Harry Potter (Sweater), Hermione Granger (Sweater), Bathilda Bagshot, James Potter, Lily Potter, Lord Voldemort, Baby Harry(Microfigure),and Snape Models: Graveyard, House Creatures: Spider, Nagini Price: $19.99 Pieces: Around 200 Special Features: Gate With Chain Lock, Snake Launcer Notes: Bathilda's house is mainly only a wall with a plate on hinges so it can represent the roof. Behind the "house" there is a table with a picture of Grindewald, and a picture of the Deathly Hallows symbol. There is also the snake launcher. The graveyard is only a gate, two graveyards, a skeleton head, and James and Lily Potter. Bathilda Bagshot is exlusive to this set. The James and Lily graves are exlusive to this set. Deathly hallows part 2 set: Gringotts Break-in Minifigures:Harry Potter,Hermione (Bellatrix disguise),Ron(death eater disguise),griphook,bogrod,goblins (x2) Price: $299.99 Describtion: A REALLY big set including the goblin workroom(main goblin room),it would have a door that would lead to the cart track,the track of course,the thiefs downfall,and bellatrixs vault Pieces:around 4,000Category:Harry Potter